Again
by rekichi
Summary: Change is never easy but it's not always bad. When one phase of Sasuke's ninja career comes to an end, Kakashi helps her transition into the next.


Title: Keep

Note: After the mother of all hiatuses, I have returned, however briefly, to the world of fan fiction writing! As always, I really don't consider myself a "writer" so all elements of proper writing (stuff like pacing, consistent tense, grammar…) are out the window -_-U

Warning: This piece has been languishing in my external hard drive for close to 10 years. I dusted it off a smidge before posting. If you will recall, the Naruto manga was trying to surge ahead and the anime was lingering in side-story purgatory... So it's a timeline inaccuracy extravaganza! And mushy-gushy feelings… And I made Sasuke a girl! Yeah. Why, you ask? I have no idea. Seriously. No idea. Oh wells, I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Reviews are always welcome :D

Summary: Change is never easy but it's not always bad. When one phase of Sasuke's ninja career comes to an end, Kakashi helps her transition into the next.

.

Sasuke's left shoulder blade up to the base of her neck ached fiercely. Blue and purple mottled bruises colored her injured shoulder. Craning back, Sasuke stared at the mirror in the steamy bathroom checking for the umpteenth time that the herbal patch was indeed in the right spot.

Reaching up and over with her right hand, she absently ran her fingers over the medicine patch as she turned to face the mirror again. Damp, jet-black hair clung to the sides of Sasuke's face as she examined her rosy complexion from a well-deserved shower just minutes ago.

It had been two weeks ago that Team 7, after years of ups and downs, wars and missions, had together taken the jounin test to become the highest ranking ninja in Konoha under the Hokage. After fifteen days of testing both strength and strategy, the test had concluded early this morning.

The jounin exam testing panel had designed the test specifically for them. While there was no question that they all knew it was the Nine-tails, Tsunade's protégé, and the last remaining Uchiha that stood before them at the beginning of the test, they were still referred to, in a hushed whisper among the examiners, as "Kakashi's students."

Even after leaving ANBU and entering into the relative obscurity of taking on a genin team, Kakashi's formidable reputation still preceded him. When Sasuke saw, out of the corner of her eye, Naruto shaking with barely restrained enthusiasm and Sakura with a look of bold determination on her face, she couldn't help the "bring it on" smirk that graced her lips.

With such big names and large reputations present, the examiners certain didn't disappoint. What the test lacked in length it made up for in sheer, unrelenting intensity. The test contained nonstop evaluation in both solo and team mission situations covering from protection to assassination to extraction that included diplomatic strategies, war tactics, and interrogation procedures.

After fifteen stressful days and nights of constant testing, when the first faint glow of sunrise of the last day could be seen, the panel head, glancing causally at each of the other panelists, smiled mildly to Team 7.

"Thank you. That will be all."

During the celebratory breakfast ramen, Sasuke sat comfortably on the stool at Ichiraku's next to Sakura with Naruto on the far side. The warm food, even if it was ramen, was so satisfying that it was difficult to put into words. As they finished their meal, the adrenaline that had been coursing through their veins for the past weeks finally began to dissipate and the aches and pains and bruises and strains started to sink their teeth into Sasuke's body.

Sasuke could see it in Sakura and Naruto as well. Their jovial conversation and the general lightheartedness at being finished with the test slowly began to wind down. After days of fatigue and sleep deprivation in combination with the all-powerful food coma from the ramen, the trio chatted lazily about what hurt, where it hurt, how it got hurt…

The sound of sandaled feet behind them fell on deaf ears, but the instant recognition to a familiar voice behind them had all three turning around.

"Sorry, I'm late."

With as much enthusiasm as they could muster, Naruto and Sakura let out a happy "Kakashi-sensei!" as the silver-haired jounin pushed through the curtains. Sasuke let out a good-natured "humph" but couldn't suppress the small grin as she stared at Kakashi. She had lost count of the number of lessons, fights, and missions she had shared with that man. To Sasuke, the word "trust" and "Kakashi" were almost synonymous and her life was irrevocably better because of him. Her heart gave an emotional thump. This was just the beginning of their ninja careers. The four of them, her _team_, were only getting started.

Kakashi's smiling eye opened and turned into playful confusion at the sight of his sleepy, gingerly moving students.

"Don't tell me you guys are tired! In my day, the jounin test was twice as long and we didn't have the safety regulations you have now. Ehhhhh, Konoha has gone soft."

Shifting his gaze to Naruto, Kakashi chuckled quietly to himself as he eyed the haphazardly wrapped bandages around the blonde's hands. He recalled the examiner's notes he had been given not an hour ago: "Protection mission (solo) test notes: deep flesh wounds to both palms from double-edged katana (medical aid self administered)."

Leave it to Naruto to stop a sword with his bare hands.

"You'll want to re-bandage your hands, Naruto, and use the pale green salve from your med-pack on it."

Naruto looked down at his hands, thought for a moment, his mind tracing back to the test, his med-pack… and _then_ the look of realization crossed his face.

"OHHHHH! So that's what that stuff is for!"

Sakura rolled her eyes next to him, one of her eyebrows twitching dangerously. Sasuke, turning away, stifled a grin. Kakashi could only scratch the back of his head as he quickly glanced around the area.

"I hope an examiner didn't hear that."

Glancing down, Kakashi gently nudged Sakura's ankle with the toe of his sandal. Sakura flinched.

"Ite! Senseiii~"

Giving her his all-knowing, all-lazy look, Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. He recalled her solo extraction mission evaluation: "double tripwire triggered, sustained broken ankle (medical aid self administered)."

"Sakura, you know just as well as I do that healing ninjitsu is still no substitute for actual rest. I want you to use crutches."

Sakura gave a relenting "Hai, hai, Kakashi-sensei" before shifting on her stool.

Turning to completely face Sasuke whose eyelids were beginning to droop, Kakashi scrutinized her for a moment and thought back on the examiner's notes. Nothing had really stood out in the injury reports, but if he knew anything about his student, she was probably hiding something. Scanning patiently across his sleepy student, Kakashi let his eye wander over the hunched back and slouching shoulders and instantly knew what was wrong. Taking his index finger, Kakashi brought it slowly up to Sasuke's left shoulder blade and prodded firmly. Lurching forward and letting out a small growl of pain, Sasuke glared around back at Kakashi through narrowed eyelashes. Kakashi's dry voice was laced with humor.

"You stopped slouching years ago. You wouldn't be sitting like that if something wasn't wrong right… around… here."

To prove his point, Kakashi placed two fingers along the inside of Sasuke's shoulder blade and poked again. Stiffening from the pain, Sasuke was about to whip around and berate her annoying teacher when the fingers on her back began to emit Kakashi's familiar chakra notes into her body. Kakashi's chakra usually had a dull prickly sensation, something akin to a leg falling asleep. But the healing ninjitsu the man was using now had a buttery warm quality that was shockingly deep. Sasuke had to fight back a noise.

"You have a small tear in the muscle here. I'm reducing the swelling but everything around is strained making it tense. I've got just the thing."

Kakashi's fingers left Sasuke's back to reach into the pouch at his side. Pulling out a small drawstring bag, Kakashi extracted a small stack of herbal patches and handed them to a dazed Sasuke. Taking them dumbly, Sasuke quickly pocketed them as Sakura stifled a small yawn. Kakashi looked to each of them: dirty, a little paler than normal, with visible shadows under their eyes. He sighed.

"Ninjas these days…"

Kakashi chuckled under his breath and took a step back gazing at his three students once again. He was going to miss being a jounin-sensei.

"I'm very proud of you all."

.

.

.

Sasuke ruffled her damp hair. The water vapor in the bathroom had all but dissipated letting in the creeping edges of the chilly night air. She had awoken at 11:30 PM after collapsing on the bed twelve hours earlier. A meal, shower, and redressing of wounds later, Sasuke stood drowsily in front of the mirror in a bra and underwear reluctant to put on clothes.

Blinking owlishly, a sudden soft creak from the living room ripped through her relaxed daze. Slipping her right hand under the edge of the porcelain sink, Sasuke detached a hidden kunai, turning it in her fingers to grip it firmly. Bringing it up in a defensive position, her mind began firing on all cylinders as she edged closer to the door frame careful to avoid stepping on a creaky floor board with her bare feet.

In the hazy blackness, Sasuke could feel the presence of the intruder. The presence was getting closer to the bathroom door. Clearing her head, Sasuke readied her attack. In one swift move, Sasuke launched out into the living room and activated her bloodline limit. Her eyes blazed red. Her feet were already in motion to let loose a frontal assault when her eyes caught up with her ninja training. Standing before her, in a rather nonchalant fashion, was Konoha's one and only Copy-Ninja Kakashi.

Sasuke made an odd noise as she stumbled to halt her forward movement. Catching herself inches before she crashed headlong into him, she hopped back a few feet before straightening up, irritation written all over her face.

"Kakashi! What the heck is your problem?! What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sound as she let her hand, still holding the kunai, fall to her side. All other thoughts of berating Kakashi immediately left her head when she felt her bare arm fall against her bare waist to hang next to her bare thigh. Seconds ago with the threat of an enemy ninja, it did not occur to her that all she was wearing was a pair of white cotton panties and a strapless exercise bra.

Heat rising to her cheeks, Sasuke quickly set the kunai down on the nearby desk and grabbed the closest thing hanging off the back of the chair. The moment she touched the fabric Sasuke knew what it was. The cobalt blue happi coat with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back had been Itachi's when they were young. It was the only physical remnant remaining from her childhood.

Pushing all other thoughts away at the moment, she quickly put the coat on and, since there was no tie to keep it in place, crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her shoulder protested the movement, but Sasuke forced the grimace to leave her face.

After a moment's worth of assessment, Sasuke realized, to her horror, that the coat actually made her feel even more naked. The hem of the coat ended little more than a finger's length below her crotch obscuring her panties and making it seem like she was wearing nothing under the coat.

Pressing her thighs together, Sasuke couldn't help the tiny whine of desperation in the back of her throat as she inclined her face toward the wall next to Kakashi instead of directly looking at him.

Kakashi put his hands up in a disarming fashion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just have some information for you."

Fighting the awkward tension that was swallowing her whole, Sasuke desperately clung to the shreds of anger quickly disappearing from within her, "And you thought midnight would be a good time to tell me?"

Kakashi laughed sheepishly, "Well, considering that you've been asleep for the past 12 hours, I figured now would be good, yeah."

Sasuke exhaled sharply, hoping it would convey the anger she wasn't feeling, "Fair enough. What couldn't wait until morning?"

"The results of your jounin exam."

Sasuke blinked once. Twice. _Already?!_ She shifted her feet minutely in apprehension, her throat suddenly dry, "The result?"

If she made it to jounin, she would be just like her brother.

She felt the cotton fabric against her fingertips and the old ache of Itachi's memory resurfaced. Just as he was her older brother, she was his baby sister. And now, just as Itachi had served Konoha, she would also give her devotion to the Will of Fire.

Kakashi's eye twinkled.

"Congratulations, you passed."

Sasuke breathed out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and allowed her hands to unclench. She did it.

Thinking back on the past few years, it never ceased to amaze her the distance she had come. Her brother, her betrayal, the war, the resolution, her return, her incarceration… and finally, after everything, all the pain and heartache she had put everyone through, this promotion was like a shining achievement of the true life she realized was important.

A smile played on her lips as she turned her gaze to Kakashi. He was still standing there smiling with his eye. Never before had she been so grateful for this ninja who, after all these years, was still her teacher.

Sasuke opened her mouth to speak but Kakashi's voice cut her off.

"Also, Team 7 will be officially dissolved as of midnight tonight."

The half smile that had been spreading over her lips stopped abruptly as the words sunk in. The seconds ticked by as Sasuke struggled to find words to speak.

"W-why?"

Kakashi looked around, gazing at Sasuke's miscellaneous belongings before returning to his student.

"You, Naruto, and Sakura are all jounins now. You don't need me to be your sensei anymore. We are all on the same level now, peers. We are free to do what we want."

At the last sentence, Kakashi forced a small smile. The older ninja was becoming more and more disheartened. Sasuke looked lost, as if she had had the ground pulled out from beneath her. Her face told him that he didn't exactly get the response he had been hoping for. If Team 7 was disbanded, then the existing sensei-student relationship could finally be lifted, barriers broken down… Perhaps even evolve into something new…

Kakashi cleared his throat absently and half turned back towards the front door.

"That was all I had to tell you."

Sasuke's head was going a mile a minute. In less than a dozen words, Kakashi had effectively shaken her entire world: her relationships, her duties, everything. The team she cherished so much was ending. She had wanted, hoped, longed, that things could stay the same. If things stayed the same, she would have a reason to be with this person a little bit longer…

"Good bye, Sasuke."

Suddenly, Sasuke realized that Kakashi was turning to leave. Kakashi was leaving. Kakashi would go through her front door. Kakashi might not be at the bridge tomorrow morning like he always was. Kakashi would return to his jounin responsibilities. Kakashi would play catch-up with his life before he took on a genin team. Kakashi might forget about her.

Clearing the living room in less than two steps, Sasuke's hand came up to catch the older ninja's arm before he could get to the door.

"Wait."

Her fingers felt weak holding on and she forced her face up to look her soon-to-be-former-sensei in the eye. Unable to keep his gaze, she turned to look at the door behind him as Kakashi waited expectantly. Sasuke was fighting to force some words, any words, to come from her mouth. Her throat felt constricted and Kakashi's close, overwhelming presence left her breathless.

Sasuke's mind was a complete mess. She wanted to yell "_You can't leave! You're too important to Team 7! We would be lost without you! We still need you…_"

No. That wasn't it…

When nothing came, Kakashi sighed softly and, taking her wrist, released her loose grip from his arm. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to her.

"No…"

Kakashi stopped mid-motion. He had known for a long time that Sasuke was becoming something much more than just a student to him. Her life of pain and sadness had broken his heart. For so long he thought he had utterly failed her and that she was lost forever. It wasn't until her return that she told him how his words had affected her that day in the tree. Their relationship had been healed for years but only time would tell if Sasuke would one day return his feelings. But right now her shaking form was desperate to tell him something.

"What?"

_You can't leave! You're too important to me! I would be lost without you! I still need you…_

"Do you love me?"

It was an honest question, laced with longing and poorly hidden desperation. Kakashi didn't quite know what to say. His relief, however, was well concealed by behind his mask. Kakashi placed Sasuke's hand gently between his own.

"I already told you a long time ago."

Eyes glassy, Sasuke's delicate emotions were running high and she tugged away gently in confusion, but Kakashi held her hand firmly.

"A long time ago, I told you that no matter how far Orochimaru fell, the Third still loved him. Then I said that I finally knew how the Third felt."

Gently squeezing Sasuke's hand, Kakashi let out a small breath.

"I do love you, Sasuke... and not just as my student."

When she heard those words, her heart seemed to unravel itself from the constricting jumbled mess it had been moments ago. Her lungs seemed to breathe easier and the tension that was strung through her whole body gave out. Her beloved sensei. She wouldn't lose him?

Kakashi brought his hands up to Sasuke's arms. He could feel her trembling from cold, or shock, or something else entirely he didn't know, but he couldn't help trying to comfort her. The older ninja's hands rubbed up and down slowly trying to infuse some warmth into the chilled skin under his palms.

"Kakashi."

Sasuke's voice was soft, so soft that he leaned down a little to make sure he heard anything that came after. To his surprise, Sasuke's hands came up around his neck pulling him into an embrace. With his body flush against her own, Sasuke held him tightly and whispered,

"I love you."

Turning her face into Kakashi's neck, she buried her nose into him and twined her fingers into the short white hair at the base of his neck. Closing her eyes, she savored the feelings of closeness, the feel of Kakashi's solid body under her arms.

Kissing her forehead lightly, Kakashi gently traced Sasuke's jaw-line and neck with his fingertips. Before, all of his touches had been instructional or healing. Now, they were filled with tenderness and intimacy and heat and a dozen other wonderful things that Sasuke wanted more and more of.

Lifting her head from his chest, Sasuke gazed, as if for the first time, at the man whose devotion to her saved her from herself. And like a terrible joke, she realized that she truly had yet to see his face behind the mask.

Sensing the look in Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi stilled his hands resting them gently at her waist. Reaching up, Sasuke slowly pushed off the forehead protector and ran her fingers down to his cheekbones. Lingering at the edge of the mask, Sasuke gently stroked his cheek. There was no reluctance or worry in the pause. She simply wanted to savor the moment.

Before the moment finished, however, Kakashi quickly reached up and tugged down the mask in one quick movement. A combination of shock and subtle annoyance crossed her mind before it was all wiped away by a straight nose and gently smiling mouth. Any word, noise, name, anything that wanted to pass through her lips were instantly stopped when that perfect, gorgeous mouth closed over hers.

Feverish hands pulled off Kakashi's vest, shirt, and the rest of his standard-issue uniform. Completely ignoring her efforts, Kakashi continued to kiss and ravish her mouth with his. When he was finally disrobed, Sasuke stepped back a pace and slowly let the happi coat slide off her shoulders to the floor.

_God… _Kakashi thought appreciatively to himself. Sasuke was all lean muscle, flushed, soft skin, and gentle curves that begged _Touch me_. At the same time, he was already lost in that stare, absentminded lick of the lips, and throaty breath that whispered _Take me._

All thoughts of her jounin promotion, Team 7, and any other event in all of ninja history floated out of her head as Sasuke's heartbeat thumped loudly in her chest. She stared at the older ninja in front of her all power and genius and devotion and she ached that his hands were not on her right then.

Retreating back a few paces, Sasuke leaned lightly against the wall letting the moonlight cast her silhouette across the shadowy room. Following in step, Kakashi's hands ran through Sasuke's hair to rest at the back of her neck. He could see the signs, read her eyes, and Kakashi knew right then and there that he was completely and utterly hers. Kissing her fiercely, he let only one word slip from his lips before the point of no return: _Sasuke_.

Reaching his hands around to the back of Sasuke's thighs, Kakashi hoisted up the younger ninja so her legs could wrap around his waist. Pushing her back up against the wall so she wouldn't slip, Kakashi continued to devour her mouth swallowing her shaky breaths. Sasuke could only groan helplessly as the older ninja's hard torso spread her legs open and she could feel her wetness seeping through her panties as he pressed against her. Gasping at the pressure, she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face when Kakashi noticed how wet she was… for him. She could feel the grin as he kissed her and so she gave his bottom lip a meaningful suck. Kakashi responded with a groan against her mouth and kissed back.

Pulling her from the wall, Kakashi carried her over to her bed and knelt as gracefully as he could to lay her down on the covers. His body still between her legs, Kakashi kissed her tenderly. The creamy legs around his waist loosened as he paused to stare into Sasuke's eyes, half-lidded with pleasure but piercing all the same. Her mouth was open slightly, drawing in quiet breaths through moist lips. Her normally tidy bangs were mussed around her forehead and her hair framed her face around her cheeks. She was so beautiful it baffled him.

The older ninja leaned down to kiss her again and she pushed up to meet him. Kakashi's kisses were slowing and becoming deeper; Sasuke came away gasping after each one. Kakashi's hands were combing through Sasuke's hair, bringing the strands around her ear to trace down the lines of her neck.

Sitting up fully, the older ninja slid his hands down Sasuke's body to the hem of her panties. Sasuke's eyes had no hesitation. Rocking her hips up a little, Kakashi was able to get them off her hips. Bringing her knees up from either side of his body, Sasuke watched her legs thread through each leg-hole one at a time.

When her body was finally free of her underwear, Kakashi had to take a moment to stare as he let the garment slip from his fingers to the floor. Neatly maintained and freshly showered, Sasuke was soaked, her sex practically dripping with eagerness. Her wetness spoke volumes about how badly she wanted him and his mind went blank at the knowledge that this was all for him. Kakashi heard Sasuke exhale softly as he stared and noticed a subtle twist of her hips. Kakashi could feel his heartbeat give a fierce thump as he drank in the sight.

Something else in him gave a throb and he knew Sasuke was waiting for it as much as he was. The evidence of her excitement was impossible to fake and the amount of sexual tension that had existed between them for who knows how many years had all boiled violently into this moment.

Leaning back down, Kakashi ran his hands up from her thighs to her hips to her waist and over her covered breasts pausing to gently cup and mold them with his palm and fingers. Sasuke's half-lidded eyes were gentle and she hummed softly at the sensation. Bringing his face down to her chest, Kakashi ran the tip of his nose over her covered nipples and placed soft open-mouthed kisses along the hem. Even though she was still wearing her strapless bra, it would have been difficult to take it off with Sasuke's injured shoulder. Besides, it was oddly erotic seeing her most intimate areas splayed out before him while her chest was covered so modestly.

Exhaling in the valley of her breasts, Kakashi ran his strong arms around Sasuke's back helping her up into a sitting position almost on his lap. Her knees were trembling on either side of his hips as she felt him lifting her up and closer to his waiting manhood. Her pulse was racing and she could feel his firm grip lowering her opening nearer and nearer. Sasuke locked eyes with Kakashi as the head of his cock slowing breached her body. Fighting back a moan, Sasuke slowly sank down taking it all, whimpering at the sensation of being perfectly stretched and filled.

Sasuke could feel Kakashi's grip fall away to cradle her against his body as he struggled to breathe evenly. Her body was on fire emanating from his solid cock filling her so perfectly. As gravity finally settled him deep inside her, Sasuke's vision swam as a powerful tremor racked her body. Her body involuntarily clenched causing a full bodied moan to leave her mouth. Suddenly short of breath, her fingers could barely grasp at Kakashi's shoulders.

Soft moans and gasps spilled from Sasuke's mouth as her forehead fell onto the older ninja's shoulder. Sasuke could feel Kakashi's strong hands trace her spine and move down to massage the backs of her thighs. Sasuke turned her face to kiss the side of Kakashi's neck as she started to move.

Canting her hips forward, she rocked back and forth on his cock. Sasuke's mouth fell open and a soundless cry left her body. It felt absolutely perfect. Rolling her hips, she felt Kakashi's cock slip across her insides, building up the tension and forcing a ragged gasp from the older ninja.

Pressing her body flush again his, Sasuke's hips started moving faster. She needed release so badly it stole her breath as she bit down on Kakashi's shoulder. The younger ninja's eyes were forced shut when an especially powerful buck made Kakashi's manhood brush inside her just right.

Sasuke gasped loudly as her movements caused her clit to brush up against Kakashi's body. Teetering on the edge of orgasm, Sasuke, through gasping breathes brought her mouth to Kakashi's ear.

"I'm so close... Kakashi…"

Kakashi was lost in Sasuke's voice. Every sound she made, especially his name, almost drove him over the edge. Longing to see that face when she came, Kakashi knew how to finish it.

Laying Sasuke onto her back, Kakashi started his own rhythm, drawing out as far as he could before rushing back in. Angling his hips, Kakashi could tell he had struck gold as he was rewarded with resounding curse from Sasuke's lips. As his thrusts began to gain speed, Kakashi could see Sasuke's eyes screw shut and she gasped out a cry as her back arched into him. Twining his fingers with hers, Kakashi angled his hips again and felt Sasuke's first wave crash down.

Sasuke's grip on Kakashi's hand turned into a vice as her orgasm rocked every nerve in her body. She felt her insides clench down on the firm, unyielding cock inside her and the electricity forced from her body. Toes curling, thighs flexing, and wetness gushing, Sasuke could barely feel Kakashi gently stroke her cheek with his free hand. Her chest heaving, Kakashi continued to thrust slowly as she slowly came back down. Gentle moans and soft keening noises escaped her lips as the last of her orgasm subsided.

Kakashi was amazed that he had been able to keep it together. It was sheer force of will that enabled him to let Sasuke finish without finishing himself. His motto was always to be a gentleman: let the lady cum first. Not only that, but he didn't want Sasuke to be uncomfortable with liberties that might be taken in the heat of the moment… But now, he was nearing his end point.

As he slowly pulled out, Kakashi could feel rogue spasms from Sasuke's utterly perfect womanhood as her juices coated his cock. Sasuke hummed softly and reached out for the older ninja. "Kakashi…"

The older ninja was still rock-hard and leaking generously from the tip. She took him in her hands and, eyes still glazed from orgasm, smearing the wetness along the entire length. Leaning down, Sasuke let the tip enter her mouth as her tongue wrapped around the head sucking dangerously.

Kakashi hissed, tightened his abdominal muscles, and attempted to concentrate. With Sasuke working him so effectively, Kakashi felt his end coming near. To his surprise, Sasuke stopped and climbed back up the length of the older ninja's body. Kissing him deeply, Sasuke breathed into Kakashi's ear, "My cycle is over."

Mind hazy and needing release, Kakashi could only manage a muffled and confused, "What?"

Not a second later, Kakashi found himself straddled with a hand on his chest and another guiding his manhood back into Sasuke's exquisite heat. The two let out mirrored sighs of pleasure as Sasuke took him all the way to the hilt. The return of that solid presence deep in her core had Sasuke shuddering on top of him. Locking her eyes with his, Sasuke, with all the sex appeal she could muster, gnawed gently on her lip and whispered, "Don't pull out."

Kakashi was completely lost for words as Sasuke began to ride him. That face, that body, those sounds coming from above him were like a sword to his resolve. His grip on her hips turned animalistic and he began thrusting up into Sasuke in time with her motion. Sasuke's eyes flew open and she almost crumpled forward as a second orgasm began to build with alarming speed inside her.

Letting out a low, dangerous growl, Kakashi quickly flipped them both over so that he had Sasuke firmly pinned to the mattress. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he was his aroused and completely at the mercy of his own body. His breathing was harsh and fast as beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he continued to piston into that sweet, tight body.

Sasuke was completely lost to herself under Kakashi's body and strength. A string of murmurs and pleading words and groans slipped from her lips spurring Kakashi further and somehow deeper into her and she was so close…

"Don't stop… please don't stop… please don't stop!"

Kakashi couldn't stop even if he wanted to as he thrust once… twice… a third time and came with an aggressive groan. White, hot ribbons of cum filled Sasuke so deeply that she felt the pulsing of his cock inside her body. The erratic thrusts that followed dragged the second orgasm from Sasuke, milking him and clutching tightly to Kakashi's shoulders with a wounded moan and a string of soft whimpers.

The thrusts slowed and stilled as Kakashi slowly let himself fall to the bed next to Sasuke, still half sheathed inside her. They both groaned lightly and lay there for a few minutes letting the flush of release slowly dissipate. After a while, Sasuke adjusted herself to let Kakashi slip out of her, his cum and her juices mingled and dribbling out of her onto the bed.

Sasuke made a face reminiscent of her younger "scowl-y" days, Kakashi thought. _Adorable…_

Inclining her head towards him, Sasuke examined his face properly for the first time. Kakashi had his eyes closed in post-orgasmic bliss, but he opened them lazily to meet her gaze. The features, except his upper face, were completely new and almost foreign when combined with how _naked_ his face seemed without the mask… but despite that his face still retained some bizarre familiarity that escaped words. Never mind that he had just fucked her silly, but it felt strange. Sasuke shifted slightly to lie on her back and stare into the darkness of the bedroom.

Kakashi could feel Sasuke piecing together his new version of himself. It didn't happen very often, him revealing his bare face to people. When it did happen, though, often people felt that he had somehow changed in their minds and it would take them time getting back to where they were.

Kakashi reached for Sasuke, gathering her into his arms and embracing her into his chest. Sasuke curled into him easily, mind still swimming with this new vision of Kakashi and their relationship. Sasuke lay there quietly.

"I know this might be weird," Kakashi began, "but close your eyes for me for a second, okay?"

Sasuke hummed in response and closed her eyes.

"Hi, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about that. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

A bubbly laugh rolled out of Sasuke's mouth, her body moving with the sounds. Kakashi hugged her tightly and kissed her temple.

"Still awkward?" He asked.

Sasuke lifted her head to meet his eyes and smiled that rare, dazzling Sasuke smile, "No, but it definitely will be for Naruto and Sakura. But… I never called you 'sensei' anyway."

"That's because you were such a brat back then," Kakashi said, squeezing Sasuke to emphasize the word "brat."

"Oi, oi, oi Kakashi. Didn't you say we're 'peers' now? How about some respect for your fellow _jounin_-"

Sasuke's teasing abruptly ceased when Kakashi completely enveloped her in his arms and rolled himself over onto her.

"Don't forget I can still have your promotion revoked!"


End file.
